Meet A Special Girl Like You
by Njiiii
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary(?). EXO, iKON, Big Bang fict


Author : Jaerin Han

Cast : Kwon Jae Rin (OC)  
Kwon Ji Yong (Bigbang)  
Kim Jong In (EXO)

Other Cast : Kim Han Bin (iKON)  
Park Hyun Ra (OC)  
Choi Kyung Ra (OC)  
Park Chan Yeol (EXO)

Disclaimer : This story is belong to me. The other casts are belongs to Allah and their parents. NO PLAGIARISM.! PLAGIARISM GO AWAY.! THIS STORY IS MINE !

Warning : TYPO !

A/N : Annyeonghaseyo! Hello, Jaelyn sebagai author kedua disini! Ini adalah Ff debut atau Ff pertama ku! Aku gak berharap banyak dari kalian para reader! Aku hanya ingin kalian tidak menjadi silent reader dan menghargai setiap jalan cerita ini! Tinggalkan jejak (Review) disetiap Ff ku! Aku sangat menerima kritikan dari kalian semua. Oke! Love Y'all Peace Out! Turn UP!

Happy Reading !

Author Pov

" Annyeonghaseyo eomma, appa, hyung~" teriak jaerin memecahkan keheningan di ruang makan sambil menuruni satu persatu anak tangga.

" Annyeong jagiya... " dengan bersamaan, kedua orangtua jaerin menjawab sapaan jaerin

" Auhh jinjja, eomma appa lihatlah jaerin~ masih saja memanggilku hyung! Jaerin aaa ireojima ! " omel jiyong kepada jaerin

" Yak, hyung ! Kau ini sensitif sekali ! Bukankah ini hal biasa? " entah kapan jaerin sudah duduk disamping oppanya.

" Geurae, memang hal biasa. Tapi ubahlah sikapmu jae" ujar jiyong tegas kepada jaerin

" Heum, Arasseo oppa ya " jaerin tertunduk lesu.

" Jiyong, jangan memarahi adikmu seperti itu. Dia masih kecil " ujar wanita yang berumuran sekitar 45 tahun itu.

" Eommaaaa ! Umur jaerin sudah 17 tahun " kesal jiyong.

" Apa salahnya menganggap adikmu itu adik kecil.! Jiyong. " ujar lelaki yang berumuran tidak jauh dari wanita yang di panggil eomma oleh jiyong tadi.

" Appa a.. akuu.. Ne nee, dia adik kecilku " ucap jiyong pasrah dan jaerin hanya tertawa riang melihat kedua orangtuanya membelanya saat ini -_-.

" Jaerin mau berangkat bersama appa ? " tawar ayah jaerin

" Hem, anya appa.. Aku akan berangkat bersama hanbin " ucap jaerin santai sambil mengunyah makanan yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya.

" Jaerinn! Habiskan dulu makanan yang ada di mulutmu baru menjawab pertanyaan appa " omel jiyong pada adiknya.

" Sssssttt hyung ! Kau diam sajaa " ujar jaerin

" Jongin tidak menjemputmu hari ini sayang?" ucap ibunya jaerin

" Anya eomma.. Dia kuliah siang hari ini, lagipula dia menemani ibunya ke pasar pagi ini " ucap jaerin

" Baiklah ! " ucap ibu jaerin.

" Jiyong sayang, kau ada jadwal kuliah hari ini? " tanya ibu jaerin.

" Anya eomma, wae? " ucap jiyong lembut.

" Temani eomma ke pasar seperti biasa " jawab ibu mereka

Tiiitt Tiitt..!

" Hem, hanbin sudah datang. Eomma, appa.. eemm. Oppa.. Jaerin pergi dulu " jaerin mengecup pipi kedua orangtuanya.. dan jugaa..

" Eiitttsss, kau mau apakan aku?" tanya jiyong

" Aku hanya ingin mencium pipimu seperti biasa oppa " ujar jaerin mendadak menjadi anak yang manis dan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya.

" Ne? Geu-Geurae. Auh kiyeowo.! " geram jiyong langsung mencubit kedua pipi adiknya.

Chup! Jaerin mencium sayang kedua pipi sang kakak ! Walaupun jahil dan nakal terhadap oppanya, jaerin tetap menyayangi oppanya.

" Heheheh.. " jiyong mendadak menjadi aneh kalau sudah mendapatkan kecupan manis jaerin di pipinya -_-.

Jaerin berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumahnya. Dan bertemu hanbin di halaman depan rumahnya.

" Binbin aaaaa~~ Kyyaaaaa " teriak jaerin lalu berlarian ke arah hanbin yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya dan berada didepan mobilnya.

" Rinrin~~ " ucap hanbin lalu membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan siap menerima pelukan jaerin.

" Aaaaa..! Oraenmanida " teriak jaerin lalu memeluk hanbin hangat.

" Rinrin~.! Kau merindukanku heum? " tanya hanbin

" Neomu ~ Bogoshipda uri binbin " jawab jaerin lalu melepaskan pelukannya karena ingat akan sesuatu.

" Binbin.! Aku lupaa.! Kau sudah memiliki yeojachingu, aku tidak boleh memelukmu " ucap jaerin polos.

" Hahaha, Apa salahnya memeluk sahabat kecil, eoh? Lagi pula aku sudah putus dengan kyungra noona " ucap habin santai.

" Putus? Ckckckck. Kau tidak mengabariku, eoh? " tanya jaerin.

" Aigoo sudahlah rinrin, lupakan. Banyak cerita yang harus aku ceritakan padamu. Kajja masuk mobil, kita hampir terlambat " ucap hanbin lalu melajukkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi itu.

" Rinrin, istirahat nanti kita bertemu di kantin sekolah " ucap hanbin.

" Ne. Binbin aaa.. Masuklah ke kelasmu "ucap jaerin lalu meninggalkan hanbin di mobilnya.

" Mencintai sahabat kecil? Tidak mungkin. " batin hanbin.

Author Pov End

Jaerin Pov

" Binbin kenapa? " batinku

Aku duduk didekat sebuah jendela yang menghadapkanku langsung kearah lapangan sekolah. Aku melihat lapangan yang dipenuhi anak anak kelas 3-2. Dengan jelas aku melihat kearah hanbin, dan tersenyum. Tentu saja hanbin tidak membalasnya, aku hanya melihatnya dari dalam jendela kelasku.

Flashback ~

" Aku mencintai kyungra noona, maafkan aku "

" Kau yang membuatku seperti ini binbin" batinku.

Teng~! Bel istirahat telah tiba ! Aku bergegas ke arah kantin karena sudah memiliki janji bersama binbin.!

" Rinrin~ " sapa hanbin lalu duduk disebelahku

" Kau sudah pesan makanan? " tanya hanbin ke arahku

" Belum. Pesankan aku jjajangmyun dan orange juice " jawabku

" Ne, tunggulah sebentar rinrin..

10 Menit kemudian

" Jajaaann.. Makanan datang " ucap hanbin lalu meletakkan pesananku didepanku.

" Gomawo binbin " ucapku

" Apa yang ingin kau katakan bin? " tanyaku langsung kepada inti permasalahan.

" Kau tau aku gagal debut ? " tanya hanbin

" Arasseo, tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan debut bin " jawab jaerin santai sambil memasukkan jjajangmyun ke mulutnya.

" Ne, penyebab aku putus karena aku ingin debut menjadi idol rin " ucap jaerin

Gulp!..

" Heum, jadi kau masih mencintainya? " tanyaku penasaran.

" Entahlah, tapi sepertinya dia sangat senang ketika aku putuskan rin " jawab hanbin

" Sudahlah bin, fokus ke masa trainee mu ! Bukankah debut adalah impianmu sejak kecil? " tanyaku

" Eoh, dan kau tau semua tentang diriku kan rin " jawab hanbin

" Hemm, aku mengerti bin. Bahkan sebelum debut, kau sudah menjadi artis anak-anak. Debut menjadi singer sangatlah gampang untukmu bin. Aku yakin! " ucapku meyakinkan

" Hehehe, kau berteman dengan artis anak-anak sepertiku, tidakkah kau bangga? Haahah " ucap hanbin

" Hahaha, Anyaa.. Dulu aku tidak yakin kau adalah artis kecil. Ternyata setelah aku menonton WIN, aku mendapatkan pembuktian bahwa kau adalah artis anak-anak... dulunya.! " ucapku.

" Aku sudah pindah ke apartement di dekat YG building. Kurasa, kita akan jarang bertemu. Aku pulang kerumah, hanya karena CEO YG memberikan ku libur rin " jelas hanbin panjang lebar.

" Jika kau masih tinggal di rumahmu, aku akan sering berkunjung hanya sekedar melepaskan rasa bosanku bin " ucapku lirih.

" Mianhae, kita jarang bermain PS lagi rin " ucap hanbin dengan rasa penyesalannya.

" Jika masa liburmu habis, kau akan kembali ke apartementmu bin ? dan tidak akan kembali kerumah sampai CEO YG memberikanmu libur bin? " Tanya ku

" Ne, kurasa begitu rin. Mianhae " ucap hanbin

" Gwaenchana, aku hanya berharap kau tidak melupakan sahabatmu ini bin " ucapku

" NE...! " ucap hanbin bersemangat.

" Nikmati masa-masa traineemu dengan baik bin ! Jika kau debut, kenalkan aku pada member-membermu kelak. Hahaha " tawaku memecah

" Cihh, tidak akan. Mana ada namja yang mau mengenal yeoja yang menyeramkan seperti dirimu " cibir hanbin

" Mwoyaa? Walaupun aku di takuti seantero sekolah ini. Aku juga masih memilki sisi feminim " ucapku

" Eodiga eodiga.? Di bagian mana? Bahkan kau selalu menambahkan celana di saat memakai rok sekolah " cibir hanbin

" AAAA~~. KIM BINBIN." Ucapku lalu memukul keras di lengan hanbin

" Aakkkkhh.. menyeramkan.. hahaha " cibir hanbin.

" Rinrin aa! Kau pulang dengann siapa? " tanya hanbin

" Aku akan di jemput jongin oppa, waeyo bin?" tanyaku

" Anya.. Aku masuk ke kelas duluan rin. Bel sudah berbunyi. Annyeong " ucap hanbin lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Akupun meninggalkan kantin dengan langkah cepat. Pada saat itu juga aku mendapatkan pesan dari jongin oppa.

From : Baby Jonginie :*  
Hey, kkaman jae ! Oppa akan menjemputmu ! Jangan lupa , ne? Saranghae :*

" Ciihh, apa dia tidak sadar diri bahwa dirinya juga hitam. Auhh, i saram " kesalku

To : Baby Jonginie :*  
Huh. Ne. Kau juga harus memberi tahuku sebuah alasan, kenapa kau menyebutku kkamjae? ,. Nado saranghae kkamjong.

Tak lama itu sebuah pesan juga memasuki telepon gengamku.

From : Baby Jonginie :*  
Satu alasan = Satu kecupan. Belajar dengan benar kkamjae sayang ! Himnaera uri kkamjae :P Nb : Saranghae.. saranghae saranghae :P

" Arghh micheosseo.! Apa dia ingin ditendang, auh dasar kim jongin! " geramku.

To : Baby Jonginie :*  
Mwoya? Alasanmu mahal sekali.! Gomawo pemberian semangatnya kkamjong jelek :P. Aku harus masuk kelas dulu annyeong.

Satu balasan lagipun diterima

From : Baby Kkamjong ^_^ {Renamed}  
Cheonma kkamjae ! Saranghae ppyong.! Heart 3 :* Annyeong

Akupun tidak membalas pesannya lagi, dikarenakan pelajaran sudah dimulai.

Jaerin Pov End

Jongin Pov

Hari ini aku menemani ibuku berbelanja. Karena aku masuk kuliah siang, aku harus menemani ibuku. Lelah menemani ibu dari pasar, aku merebahkan diriku di atas tempat tidur. Aku melihat jam di telepon genggamku menunjukkan pukul 10.00 a.m. Dengan cepat, jariku mengetik pesan untuk yeojachingu ku. Kwon Jaerin.

To : Nae Kkamjae :*  
Hey, kkaman jae ! Oppa akan menjemputmu ! Jangan lupa , ne? Saranghae :*

" Tidakkah aku mendapat tendangan yang sangat keras darinya? hahaha " batinku

Aku mendapat satu balasan darinya.

From : Nae Kkamjae :*  
Huh. Ne. Kau juga harus memberi tahuku sebuah alasan, kenapa kau menyebutku kkamjae? ,. Nado saranghae kkamjong.

" Hahahaha, lihatlah. Dia lucu sekali. " batinku

Dengan cepat jariku membalas pesan dari jaerin.

To : Nae Kkamjae :*  
Satu alasan = Satu kecupan. Belajar dengan benar kkamjae sayang ! Himnaera uri kkamjae :P Nb : Saranghae.. saranghae saranghae :P

" Entah kenapa. Aku mencintainya" senyumku mengembang

From : Nae Kkamjae :*  
Mwoya? Alasanmu mahal sekali.! Gomawo pemberian semangatnya kkamjong jelek :P. Aku harus masuk kelas dulu annyeong.

Huh. Kenapa masuk kelas itu sangat cepat sekali. Akupun membalas pesan darinya

To : Nae Kkamjae :*

Cheonma kkamjae ! Saranghae ppyong.! Heart 3 :* Annyeong

Melihat tidak adanya balasan darinya. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk beristirahat. Mengingat, aku masuk jam 01.00 P.M. Aku masih sempat tidur sebentar.

2 Jam Kemudian.

Alarm berdering memecahkan telinga, dengan segera aku bangun dan mematikan alarmku. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku lalu bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampus. Setelah berpakaian rapi, aku keluar kamar dan pergi ke ruang makan.

" Eomma, apakah ayam goreng masih ada? " tanyaku pada ibuku yang sedang sibuk membuat kue.

" Tentu saja sayang. Makanlah " jawab ibu

" Gomawo eomma " ucapku lalu menyantap masakan yang dibuat oleh ibu.

" Sayang, jangan lupa untuk menjemput jaerin. Eomma sudah menyiapkan kue untuknya" ucap ibu.

"Kue? Waaaaa. Pasti sangat enak. Geurae. Aku tidak akan terlambat menjemputnya eomma " ucapku bersemangat melihat ibuku yang merestui hubungan kami.

" Anakku bersemangat sekali. Sudah berapa lama hubunganmu dan jaerin sayang? " tanya ibu.

" Sudah 2 tahun eomma. Itu tidak terasa sama sekali" ucapku.

" Tentu saja. Appa dan eomma berhubungan selama 5 tahun. Itu sangat cepat jongin aa " ucap ayah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

" Waaah, 5 tahun. Cukup panjang.! " ucapku

" Jika kau sudah mantap ke jenjang pernikahan, langsunglah menikah jongin aa.! Jangan menunggu lama-lama " ucap ayah.

" Ne appa.! " ucapku bersemangat.

" Eomma.. Appa.. Jongin harus ke kampus. Eomma, mana kuenya?" tanyaku

" Itu diatas meja. Hati-hati nak" jawab ibu.

" Ne.. Annyeong " ucapku lalu bergegas ke kampus.

Wajahku sangat cerah hari ini. Karena kedua orangtuaku sudah sangat merestui hubungan ini. Tinggal bagaimana aku dan jaerin yang mempertahankan semua ini.

Ckiiitt~. Ku parkirkan mobilku di area parkir disekitar kampus.

" Park Chanyeol, tunggu aku. " teriakku ke arah temanku yang sedang berjalan memasuki area kampus

" Kim Jongin. Sepertinya kau dalam keadaan mood yang baik hari ini brotha?" tanya chanyeol

" Tentu sajaaaa.. Good day.! Haaaa. Kajja masuk " Jawabku dan memasuki area kampus.

Skip

Pukul sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 PM. Waktunya untuk bertolak ke sekolah jaerin dan menjemputnya. Aku berlari ke area parkir dan melajukan mobilku ke sekolah jaerin pada saat itu juga.

Jongin Pov End

Author Pov

20 menit sudah jaerin menunggu jongin.

" Eodiyaa.! Aiihhh " kesal jaerin

" Jaerin aaa! Yeogisseo! " Jongin melambaik-lambaikan tangannya ke arah jaerin

" Oppaaaaa " teriak jaerin lalu berlarian kecil dan memeluk jongin

" Lama sekali " Jaerin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Mianhae ! Tadi macet di jalan baby kkamjae " ucap jongin lalu mengelus puncak kepala jaerin.

" Lihatlah jaerin, dia tidak tampak menyeramkan ketika sedang bersama namjachingunya " cibir salah seorang murid di dekat mereka.

" Ah, itu karena dia hanya ingin kelihatan baik-baik saja di depan namjachingunya " cibir teman dari murid tadi.

" Yak.! BABO ! Beraninya KALIAN EOH.! MAU MATI SEKARANG" Kedua murid tadi lari ketakutan melihat mata jaerin yang sudah ingin keluar dari sarangnya.

" Bagaimana kau tidak ditakuti satu sekolah kalau kelakuanmu begini, baby kkamjae " jongin hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Rasanya mulut mereka inginku cabuti satu-satu. Bisa-bisanya berbicara begitu. Aku tidak akan berlaku manja lagi di depanmu oppa. Huhh " kesal jaerin

" Andwae. Jadilah yeojachinguku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan padaku kkamjae." Ucap jongin.

" Kkamjongie, bagaimana bisa aku manja lagi padamu.? Aku di kritik oleh mereka " ucap jaerin

" Mereka hanya iri kkamjae! Sudahlah ayo pulang. Eomma membuatkanmu kue " ucap jongin.

" Jinjja? Huuwaaaa.. kajja pulang " Kelakuan jaerin kembali lagi manja. Tetapi, hanya didepan jongin. HANYA.! Jongin yang bisa membuatnya menjadi yeoja.

" Kekeke. Good Girl " jongin mengelus pelan kepala jaerin.

Dirumah

" Annyeonghaseyo.. Jaerin wasseo. Lihatlah siapa yang datang.! " teriak jaerin dari luar rumah.

" Kau sudah pulang nak. Eoh, Kim Jongin, masuklah nak " ucap ayah jaerin ramah

" Ne abeojinim. " ucap jongin

" Eh, uri jongin datang. Duduklah. Eomma akan membuatkanmu minum " ucap ibu jaerin

" Tidak usah repot-repot eommeonim. Ah iyaa, eommaku memberikan kue ini " ucap jongin dan memberikan bungkusan yang berisi kue.

" Wa, gomawo jongin aa " ucap ibu jaerin.

" Oppa, jaerin harus ganti baju. " ucap jaerin lalu meninggalkan jongin ke kamarnya.

Selang beberapa menit. Jiyong datang ke ruang tamu untuk menemani jongin.

" whats up ma brothaa " ucap jiyong semangat.

" Hyung, annyeonghaseyo " ucap jongin

" Jaerin akan lama . haha " ucap jiyong

" Ahahha. Arasseo hyung, sudah biasa " jawab jongin santai

" Jongin aa. Kau yakin mencintai adikku tulus? " tanya jiyong.

" Ne hyung. Aku sangat mencintainya. " jawab jongin

" Kau tidak ingin melihatnya feminim? " tanya jiyong lagi

" Kurasa tidak perlu hyung, dia selalu bersikap baik didepanku" jawab jongin tanpa ragu

" Aku ingin melihatnya sedikit feminim jong.. Bagaimana jikaa.. " jiyong membisikkan rencana yang akan mereka buat

" Andwae. Itu bisa menyakitinya hyung. Aku tidak bisa " ucap jongin menyerah

" Jongin aaa. Hanya kau yang bisa merubahnya " ucap jiyong

" Anyaa. Aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintainya apa adanya" ucap jongin

" Jebal, hanya kau " jiyong memohon untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"..."

" A. Aku akan mencobanya "...

TBC

Eotte? Mian kalo ceritany gaje.. DAN TYPO DIMANA MANA .. xD.. Ditunggu ajaa yaa chapter selanjutnyaa.

RnR juseyo xD 


End file.
